victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaile Young
Appearance Hair Color: Black/Brown/Reddish brown Eye Color: Brown. Like duh, I'm korean, what other color did you expect? Blue? xD Trademark: My cuteness xD okok I'm too lazy to actaully do this but I have to. Soo I dress normally, cause i'm not freaking lady gaga and I usually wear long-sleeved shirts and pants or leggings. Family Yu-Jin Young She's okay. I mean, she's always at home so I see her everyday and yeah. Micheal Young He practically lives in his office. He loves it so much he even calls it 'babe'. wtf Ahn Young She's my older sister. She's awesome, she's my bestest friends and dhfgn she's great. History I was born on September 15, by two bilogical parents, which I have no idea what their names are, and I don't intend on finding out. Me and my sister Ahn, was adopted by Yu-Jin and Micheal Young. They named us, because they didn't know what out actual name was, we moved to LA when I was 12, when me and my sister found out about HA we auditioned, fortunately my sister got in first, then I did. How I got in to HA I sang a song, with my sissy, although she got in first. Personality I'm really weird and awkward. I like meeting new people, but I'm not used to start conversations, I usually start with common conversation starters. Since I spent most of my time at homes, because I'm overprotected. I also have alot of fandoms, since I was kid, the only fandom I could remember I liked was Kim Possible x] I also watch alot of TV. I like music and going on the internet too. Relationships With Other Students Tori Vega She doesn't like my sister, so I don't like her, although she is nice to me. Andre Harris Talented. Jade West Mean, but cool Robbie Shapiro He's weird. Cat Valentine She's really nice. Beck Oliver I don't know him >w< Sorry. Trina Vega >.< Othah peepz Ella Jeung For how long, I've been here. The only friend, I managed was her. xD I'm so anti-social. Trivia *I'm addicted to cute things x] *I am in love with my TV, computer and stuff toys. *My biases are Nam Ji-Hyun (4Minute), Lizzy (After School), Bomi (A Pink), Sunny and Tiffany (SNSD) *I'm a nerd, which probably explains the awkwardness. *I don't like KPOP much, but 4Minute, After School, 2NE1, A Pink and SNSD are tolerated. *I'm anti-social. *I love the games, Cut the Rope and Fruit Ninja xD *I swear Pusheen and Om Nom are adorable.<3 *G-Dragon is my mental husband. *I used to take dance classes, but I broke my leg while we we're practicing ballet. So yeah. *I love the Secret Series and Heroes of Olympus. *Studio Ghibli is life. *I like Boyce Avenue and Ed Sheeran. *I wish I was Aprodite's or Athena's or Persephone's or Artemis' child. *I wish I was a demigod. D: *Dora the Explorer sucks. *I want to be a borrower, but then I wouldn't be able to marry G-Dragon. D: *I love yogurt.<3 *I can't spell balloon without looking on Google or at the dictionary. Pictures tumblr_mgbtgavava1r2684ko1_500.gif goddess.jpg hd6KD.jpg Tumblr_m5khs4ltru1ry3tjao2_500.gif Tumblr_lpyqumv9X21qcecd3o1_500.gif Tumblr m89kpguqIm1qcxubno1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lndb06seRa1qbquwzo1 500.gif Jihyunheader.gif Images 1.jpg Namjuhyunn.jpg 201301090944779389 50ecbdb08bc79.jpg 4minute 84195 1.jpg 2zf23aq.jpg.gif Nam-ji-hyun-4minute.jpg Nam ji hyun selca 120112.jpg Minute-nam-ji-hyun-proves-she-got-no-problem-with-over-night-shooting emoim 0.jpg 548093 180283312091168 458755082 n large.jpg Tumblr lihn611APQ1qen0l1o1 250.gif Tumblr m7e3ezGDLd1rbbgu3o1 500.gif Tumblr m3v4dw11ao1ruhqwlo7 400.jpg Tumblr m7l9v5vCV01rs2kblo1 r1 500.gif 193943_1355169323770_full.jpg jihyun.jpg jihyun12.jpg jihyun2.jpg tumblr_m89s69OOxN1qdc3fto1_500.png tumblr_m56rz8fmhu1rpv26ho6_500.jpg nam_ji_hyun_selca_111227_Aladin_Black.jpg Category:Females Category:Content Category:1997 Births Category:Characters Category:Gaile Young Category:Characters with TheSlap Gaile Young